Everything and Nothing
by Zia of the Ice
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place in an AU setting. Mainly focused around Ichigo, Aizen, and Gin. Will contain GinIchigo later on.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

Maaa, I should probably explain some things about these drabbles so you won't be confused.

They take place in an AU setting. Basically Isshin has yet to leave Soul Society. His wife is also a shinigami. As such Ichigo ends up growing up in Soul Society. (I don't know if it's possible for shinigami to have children but I say it is!) However Isshin practically ignores Ichigo. The reasons for that are explained in the second drabble. Later drabbles will most likely feature Gin/Ichigo.

So why am I writing this as a series of drabbles instead of one long fic? Quite frankly I can never keep my interest in one long story for long. I have a short attention span. Hopefully writing short drabbles will help me keep my interest. Also I won't have to post things in the order that they happen. That's always been one of my downfalls when it comes to writing. I constantly want to skip around to whatever point in the time line of the story has me most interested, haha.

Also I'm hoping that I'll be able to improve my mediocre writing skills. So any critique is readily welcome!


	2. Plans

**PLANS**

Ichigo let out a giggle from his position on Aizen's shoulders.

"So-ousuke! Are we almost home? I'm really tired!"

Aizen Sousuke let out a sigh.

"Just a bit longer Ichigo, we're almost there."

Watching over the six year old boy was never easy. The child was always so full of energy. One good thing that came out of it though was an excuse to leave his paperwork to his lieutenant.

The whole situation they were in was really rather odd. Ichigo's father Isshin held next to no interest in his own son. Aizen had been watching over the boy sine he was very young. He had immediately sensed the enormous potential the boy held. Aizen would never allow for that power to be used against him. Through raising Ichigo he would gain his complete loyalty. Ichigo would become very powerful one day and Aizen would make certain that that power would remain in his control.


	3. Suffoccation

**SUFFOCATION **

Sometimes late at night Isshin would sit outside to clear is mind. On this particular night he was thinking about his eldest child Ichigo. He felt bad for ignoring his son so much but there was just something about him that felt wrong. What ever it was scared him. He didn't know why his son made him feel so unnerved and it worried him. Often if he spent too much time around Ichigo the fear would become suffocating. Isshin thinks that his wife can feel it as well from the looks she sends Ichigo when she thinks noone's looking. It's not that he doesn't care about his son but rather that he doesn't know what to do. He only hopes that one day Ichigo will forgive him.

------

AN: Ack! I hope I did ok writing Isshin. I wasn't really sure how to go about it.


	4. Annoyances

**ANNOYANCES**

If there was one thing that really bothered Ichigo it would have to be people doubting his abilities. He earned his position as lieutenant of the third division through hard work. Ok, so maybe he had a bit of a leg up on everyone else with being raised by two captains but it was all his abilities that got him the position. His relationship with Gin had _nothing_ to do with it. Yes, he was sexually involved with Gin but he did NOT sleep his way into his position. Anyone who insinuated he did almost always reformed their opinion by the time he was through with them.


	5. Nothing Important

**NOTHING IMPORTANT**

Ichigo wasn't sure when exactly it was that he fell in love with Gin. The silver haired man had always been a constant in his life. Perhaps it had been around the time his father had left him, taking his younger sisters with him. He had been devastated. While he had never been close with his father he cared very much for his sisters. He remembered that Gin had comforted him during that time.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin bought Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo turned his head to the side to look at Gin. The man was leaning over his shoulder with his ever present grin stretched across his face.

"Nothing Important. What do ya want?"

That's right. It wasn't important. What did it really matter when he fell in love. He was happy now and that was all that mattered.


	6. Gone

**GONE**

It had been two years since Ichigo's mother had been killed on a mission. Isshin had taken it really bad and steadily began to sink into depression. No one ever thought he would take it so far though.

Ichigo clenched his fists. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be true. He spun around and ran from the room. He ignored all the shouts for him to stop. He ran until he reached his house.

It was completely empty. Ichigo scoured every room for any sign of his father and sisters. He found none. It was almost as if no one but himself had ever lived there.

"It-it's really true. He really did leave."

"Ichigo"

Ichigo didn't turn around. He knew who it was.

"Aizen, why did he leave?"

"No one knows for sure. There's going to be an investigation."

"Really." It wasn't a question.

-------

AN: Wow. I can't believe people are actually reading this. I thought it was way too out there for anyone else to actually like. Thanks very much for reading! Seeing that people enjoy reading this makes me very very happy! Once again thank you.


	7. Rumors

Rumors

"Hey, what's with the kid?"

"Huh, oh that's Kurosaki-taichou's son."

"Hmph, so he's just another big-shot who thinks he can get through on name alone huh."

"I heard he receives personal training from both Ichimaru-taichou and Aizan-taichou."

"No way! That little brat!?"

Ichigo tried his best to ignore the people around him. Ever since he had joined the academy he had been the center of every rumor. It wasn't everyday after all that a six year old joined the academy. Really, Ichigo wouldn't have minded waiting until he was older to start but Aizen wanted him to start early.

If only they'd talk a bit quieter though. It was as if they didn't care if Ichigo heard them or not. It really pissed him off.

"Yo brat! You don't belong here. Why don't go home to your momma."

Oh great. This one was particularly stupid. Ichigo bit back a groan and clenched his fist.

"Tch. Moron."

"WHAT! ARRRRR!"

The man swung his fist at Ichigo. Ichigo ducked and responded with a kick. The two exchanged blows until Ichigo managed to gwet behind his opponent. He delivered a swift chop to the back of the man's neck causing him to drop unconscious. Ichigo gave one last look at the people in the hall before continuing his walk down the hall.

------

Wow, sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I've actually had this one written for several weeks but I hadn't gotten around to typing it up. I've been suffering a bit from sleep depravation lately (I've been staying up late rewatching the Bleach Musicals, lol) and I've een swamped wit school work. I hate college. Hopefully I'll have another update up by the end of next week.


	8. Shikai

**Shikai**

*poke poke*

"O-Sousuke!"

"What do you want Gin?"

Gin grinned widely. "Ichi-chan did it!"

Aizen turned to face Gin. "And what exactly is it that Ichigo has done?'

"He achieved his shikai Sousuke! His shikai! He's only eight!"

If this surprised Aizen he didn't show it. "Oh? How interesting. So where is e now?"

Gin's facecurled into an expression of disgust. "He's with his parents."

------

AN: Wow, has it really been over two years since I last updated? I'm so so sorry everyone! Truthfully I had lost interest in these drabbles but every so often I get an email in my inbox telling me that someone has put this story on their alerts. It just made me feel really bad. So tonight when I was going through a box of old craft stuff I found a notebook. Upon glancing through it I found all the drabbles I had previously written including an unfinished one. So here is that unfinished drabble that I found and hopefully I will have something new for you all by the end of the month. So thank you so much to the 12 of you who reviewed, the 4 of you who added this to you C2 archives, the 16 of you who added this to your favorites, the 25 of you who have this on your alerts, and anyone else who has read this story. It means a lot to me.


End file.
